Hate or love
by SamuraiNathy
Summary: Eu sempre o odiei. Aquela atitude arrogante...Seu olhar frio...O modo como humilha as pessoas... Droga! Eu odeio tanto ele! Mas quando foi que esse ódio começou a virar amor? Sasunaru, yaoi, lemon


–...Abram os livros na pagina 46 e comessem a fazer as questões...- As recomendações do professor foram interrompidas com a abertura abrupta da porta da sala de aula. Um jovem aluno adentra ofegante.

–Yeah! Eu consegui chegar ! - Fala triunfante o garoto de cabelos loiros, pele morena e olhos cuja íris detinha uma coloração azul cativante. O professor balança a cabeça, reprovativo.

– Uzumaki-kun...Está comemorando por que chegou tarde na aula?

– Na-não , lógico que não Iruka-sensei! Estou comemorando por ter conseguido chegar à sua aula! Você sabe que és meu professor preferido! Não perderia sua aula por nada neste mundo! - Fala excitado Naruto. Iruka cora com a demonstração de afeto do seu aluno.

– Bajular o professor não irá livrar você da detenção...- Advertiu uma voz fria que fez o loiro tremer. Ele sabia de quem era aquela voz. Ele a odiava! Naruto se vira para a fonte da odiosa voz... Lá estava ele , o representante da classe , Sasuke Uchiha.

– Isso não é de sua conta, teme! - Esbraveja Naruto. Sasuke sorri jocoso isso só deixou o loiro mais irritado.

– Iruka-sensei, não se deixe enganar pelas as palavras doces do Uzumaki...Não esqueça da política da escola com relação ao atraso! - Fala sério ignorando os olhares raivosos do aluno atrasado.

– Er...Eu sei Uchiha-kun...- Fala Iruka-sensei corando levemente, ser advertido por um aluno? Isso realmente não era algo bom para sua autoestima - Gomen Naruto...Mas você está em detenção!

– AHHH?! De novo?! Tenha piedade Iruka-sensei! - Choraminga o loiro.

– Uzumaki deixa de drama...Na próxima vez tente chegar cedo que não terás esse problema...- Resmunga indiferente Sasuke.

– Isso é tudo a sua culpa ,teme!_ Acusa apontando o dedo na cara do outro.

– Dobe, seus pais não te ensinaram que é feio apontar?

– E seus pais não te ensinaram que é feio em se meter em assuntos que não te interessam, teme?

– Pelo contrário esse assunto me interessa ...

– Te interessa em me ver sempre em detenção?! Você não passa de um ditador! Quer sempre que todos te obedeçam! Eu não sou seu subordinado! - O loiro estira alingua infantilmente para o outro.

Sasuke se levanta. Todos os outros alunos se entreolham apreensivos. O representate de classe normalmente era controlado, nunca perdia a calma com nada, na verdade, quase nada...A exceção a regra era o aluno loiro que ainda estava estirando a língua...

– Naruto Uzumaki...Eu quero assistir aula... - Fala bem lentamente e de uma forma fria que fez todos tremerem - Seria uma imensa gentileza sua recolher essa língua e ir se sentar...

– Oh! E seu eu não fazer isso? O que iras fazer Sasuke-sama? - Pergunta irônico o loiro.

Sasuke se aproxima do aluno insubordinado. Em um momento rápido puxa o rosto do loiro para perto do seu, prendendo o queixo do mesmo , impedindo que escapasse. Naruto engoliu em seco. Os olhos negros fiavam os azuis.

" Por que meu coração começou a bater rápido agora?" Pergunta a si mesmo Naruto. Pode sentir seu rosto ficar quente , era sinal que estava corando " Por que ele não me solta logo? Estamos muito próximos!".

– Uzumaki ... - Fala o representante de classe. Sua voz parecia ter mudado , de fria e sem emoção agora ela parecia sedutora...Liberava calor em suas palavras. Algumas garotas da classe saltavam suspiros com aquela situação.

– S-sim...? - Gagueja Naruto totalmente derretido com o toque e ações do outro. Sasuke parece se aproximar mais do tremulo loiro.

" O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Estamos na frente da classe!?"

Seus narizes estavam se tocando. Naruto pode sentir a respiração do doutro sobre os seus lábios. Naruto fecha os olhos ansioso pelo o que iria acontecer.

– Sente em sua carteira...Agora! - A antiga voz sedutora foi embora, a velha voz fria retorna. Sasuke solta o confuso loiro rapidamente e retorna a sua carteira.

Naruto fica paralisado com o ocorrido , tal como um robô se direciona a sua carteira e senta-se. Sasuke riu e isso era um evento raro!

– Pode continuar com sua aula, Iruka-sensei - Anuncia Sasuke ao confuso professor que apresentava o rosto enrubescido com a cena que presenciara.

_Er...Sim...Eu já iria fazer isso _ Iruka fita de relance Naruto que aparentava ainda estar em choque com o ocorrido.  
xxx

– Eu odeio ele! - Reclama Naruto comendo irritado seu terceiro pote de lamen. O loiro e mais dois garotos comiam seus lanches no terraço da escola.

– Não foi o que pareceu...Você ficou todo "derretidinho" quando o Sasuke te "reprimiu"! - Fala divertido um garoto de cabelos castanhos, apresentava uma estranha tatuagem em forma de triangulo invertido sobre os olhos.

– E-eu na-não estava derretidinho não! - Tenta se defender o agora corado loiro.

– Logico que não...Só estava totalmente submisso ao outro, tanto é que você o obedeceu...- Fala outro jovem de cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo , apresentava uma expressão indiferente quanto ao "olhar mortal" que seu amigo loiro o lançava.

– Kiba ! Shikamaru! Vocês deviam estar me defendendo! Vocês são meus melhores amigos! - Choraminga Naruto.

– Nós só estamos falando o obvio...

– Sim, o Shika está certo! Naru-chan admita ... Você está apaixonado pelo Sasuke ,ne?

Naruto cuspiu seu Lamen na cara de Shikamaru. Kiba cai no chão rindo.

– E-e-eu na-na-não gosto dele! Eu odeio ele! Odeio ele desde o primário! - Fala o nervoso Naruto.

– Ódio e amor...Já imaginou que você está confundindo sentimentos?- Fala calmamente Shikamaru retirando pedaços de macarrão do seu cabelo e rosto.

_Eu não estou!

_ Nee Naruto...Não tem nada de errado em admitir seu amor por ele! Nós não temos preconceito por você ser gay ou algo do tipo! Sabe que nós amamos você pelo jeito que você é!

_ Kiba! Eu não sou gay!

"Como seus melhores amigos podem pensar isso de mim?! Eu não sou gay...Ta legal que eu nuca namorei uma garota , mas isso não é uma indicação que eu seja um..Não é?! Mas mesmo que fosse, eu eu não estou afirmando que eu sou, não me apaixonaria por aquele bastardo!" pensa intrigado o loiro.

_Aham...Por isso que nunca teve uma namorada..._ Remarca Shika sorrindo provocativo.

_Isso não é verdade ! Tinha a Sakura...

_Naruto...Não estamos falando de amores platônicos..._ Resmunga Shika.

_Bem...Er..._ Naruto não sabia o que dizer , olha para os amigos que , por sua vez, o observam ansiosos por sua confissão.

_ Querem saber?! Vocês estão doidos! Eu não sou gay e eu não gosto do Sasuke! _ Diz irritado o loiro se levantando do chão e sai do terraço ,aonde o grupo estava lanchando. Fecha a porta com força quando sai e desce as escadas resmungando blasfêmias.

" Não estou apaixonado pelo Sasuke! Eu o odeio!"

xxx

O sinal indica o fim da aula. Naruto tenta sair logo , afinal ele não pretendia ficar para a detenção , uma forma de escapar era sair sem ser notado, principalmente com relação a um certo alguém...

– Onde pensas que vai Uzumaki? – Pergunta o "certo alguém" .Naruto vira o rosto lentamente encarando o seu algoz ...Sasuke...E ele estava sorrindo, aquele velho e conhecido sorriso que dizia " Eu sou superior a você", ele odiava aquele maldito sorriso! Não podia negar que era um pouco sexy...Sexy?! Não! Definitivamente não o achava sexy!

– Estou esperando a resposta dope ... Ou és tão burro que não consegues responder uma simples pergunta destas?

–Eu ia ao banheiro! – Mentiu evitando fitar o maior nos olhos. Virava o rosto para esconder o seu rosto que no momento estava vermelho como tomate.

– Sei...Péssima mentira...Você dá a mesma desculpa desde do primário...Patético!

–E por que você se importa para onde eu vou!? A aula já acabou! Não precisa dar uma de "senhor certinho" para cima de mim! Com a aula acabada você deixa de ser o representante de turma e passa ser o simples Sasuke Baka Uchiha! –Explode o loiro, agora não estava só vermelho de vergonha , a raiva estava adicionada.

–Hum...E se eu te disse que sou responsável pela a sua detenção...Naruto Baka Uzumaki... –Se aproxima lentamente do aluno , este se afasta meio assustado com a vinda do representante a ele. Olha para os lados , logo aumenta o seu desespero ao notar que estava só na sala de aula.

–Como devo puni-lo? Você fez tantas coisas de errado hoje...Ainda não sei a punição ideal ...- Diz pensativo postando sua mão do lado na parede, do lado do rosto de Naruto o impedido de escapar por aquele lado.

–Bastardo! Está se divertindo com isso ,não é? –Range os dentes furioso.

–Tsc...Ja cometestes outra falta...Me xingou novamente... –A sua outra mão livre sobe ate a gravata do seu blazer que constituía parte de seu uniforme escolar. A retira. Naruto observa aquilo atônico sem saber o que devia fazer.

– Já sei o que irei fazer... –Pega a gravata e rapidamente amarra os pulso de Naruto que não teve tempo para se defender.

– O que significa isso?! Me solte! Teme!

– "Isso" ... Naruto...Significa a sua punição...-Sorri, mas não era o seu sorriso comum. Aquilo assustou o loirinho.

– Me desculpa...Eu não chego mais atrasado na escola...Eu... –Estava assustado com o que estava a acontecer...

– Tarde demais para isso...Dobe... –Puxa o outro de forma violenta para uma carteira ao seu lado. Uma de suas mãos imobiliza as mãos presas de Naruto, enquanto a outra começa a tocar o peitoral do outro...Encontro o mamilo deste por cima das vestes e passa a massageá-lo de inicio delicadamente mas depois o aperta.

– Itai! –Reclama o loirinho –Sa-Sasuke...Está doendo...

Sasuke não parece ouvi-lo e continua as suas ações. Naquele momento não era só gemidos de dor que saiam da boca do loirinho e isso só estimulava o representante de classe a continuar sua "punição".

– Parece que estas gostado ...Nee Naruto? – Sussurra no ouvido do loiro ocasionando uma um calafrio descer a espinha do aluno menor. Tremeu e solta um pequeno gemido que é contido ao morder o lábio inferior.

– Sa-sasuke ...Se continuar a fazer isso eu vou gritar!

– Hmn ... Ok! Pode gritar... –Sua mão livre que antes brincava com os mamilos agora enrijecidos do Naruto, desce rapidamente para a barra da calça do garoto desfazendo com destrezas os botões e o cinto. O loiro sente sua calça ser cair sobre os seus pés, alarmado. Levanta os olhos e encara seu "agressor".

– Tente gritar agora...Seria interessante eles te encontrarem deste jeito ,não é? –Agora sua mão estava na barra da cueca de cor alaranjado do menor – Eu ainda não entendo esse seu péssimo gosto para cores...Laranja...Tsc...

– Eu não pedi sua opinião! –Naruto estava irritado com sua impotência naquele momento, não entendia por que Sasuke estava fazendo isso com ele. Ele não podia gritar...Não agora...Seu coração batia forte em seu peito, e sua respiração já estava descompassada, todavia apesar de dizer para si mesmo que odiava aquela situação , dentro do seu intimo ele sentia uma centelha de prazer e esta estava crescendo e logo dominaria todo o seu corpo e pensamento.

– Bem, vamos nós livrar desta cueca horrível, não é? –E foi isso que fez, mas umas roupa desce das pernas tremulas do loiro.

Naruto fecha os olhos com vergonha. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? O que ele estava querendo provar? E a pior pergunta por que Naruto estava se sentindo excitado com tudo isso?

– Ora ,ora...Vejo que realmente estava gostando dos meus toques.. –Sasuke observa o membro do loirinho parcialmente ereto , já podia observar um pouco de sêmen saindo.

– Não olhe... –Pede envergonhado pelo o que o outro estava vendo, tenta fechar para esconder o alvo de seu embraço.

– Por que? Se é lindo... Na verdade, você como um todo é lindo...

Naruto abre os olhos surpreso com declaração, nunca Sasuke tinha dado um elogio a ele! Estava sonhando? Sasuke estava sendo legal com ele?

– Sasuke... –Buscou no rosto do maior algum sinal de incerteza ou mesmo de gozação. Não tinha...Na verdade pela a primeira vez ele pode enxergar algo humano além daquela faixada fria.

– Naruto... –Nisso Sasuke puxa o outro para um beijo. No começo parecia inocente, com desencontros dos lábios de ambos , indicando a inexperiência dos dois jovens a situação. Mas logo começaram a sincronizar os movimentos... Sasuke morde o lábio inferior do loiro pedindo permissão à entrada de sua língua, necessitava sentir e explorar os sabores que aquele garoto iria lhe oferecer. Naruto geme o que dá oportunidade para o maior aprofundar o beijo. Explora a boca do outro com sagacidade. Lamen e um gosto adocicado...Era isso que conseguiu identificar.

– Seu gosto é tão previsível... –Provoca Sasuke interrompido o beijo. Naruto permanecia em um estado de dormência. Olhos em que os canto destes escorriam solitárias lágrimas, bochechas vermelhas tal como os lábios, estes estavam úmidos e um trilha de saliva escapava pelo o canto. O representante de turma não podia estar mais satisfeito com o efeito que provocara no outro.

– Sasuke... –Chama o ainda entorpecido loiro –Isso é um sonho?

– Não ,dobe...Isso não é um sonho... É a pura realidade... – solta os pulso presos do loiro , estes caiem em seu colo.

– O que isso significa ,então? E não venha me dizer que é uma punição Uchiha... –Pergunta Naruto tentando conter a sua ansiedade pela a resposta. Ele podia fugir agora, mas não queria ...O que ele queria? A verdade.

– Ora...Isso significa o que parece ser...

– Sasuke! Não me venha com essa! Você...Eu...Digo... –Vira o rosto corado –Esse tipo de coisa só se faz com sua namorada... E se não percebeu eu sou um homem!

– Oh! Eu percebi... –Toca levemente na ereção do outro –Mulheres não tem isso, não é?

– Sa-sasuke...E-eu não estou brincando... –Fala com dificuldade, o toque em seu pênis dificultava o seu raciocínio.

– Primeiro...Eu não tenho namorada...Nunca tive!

–Mas ...Todas aquelas garotas que te perseguem...Eu pensei...

– Naruto, quando vais aprender que você não pensa? Não maltrate o seu cérebro já diminuto!

–Teme eu estou falando sério!

– Eu também...Eu nunca as quis por que eu já tinha alguém em mente ...

–Alguém...

– Tem olhos azuis, cabelos loiros...

–A Ino? Mas ela é uma de suas fan-girls!

–Não seu baka! –Rosnou irritado Sasuke –É você!

Naruto paralisa. Aquilo era verdade? Não podia ser...Quando? Aonde? Ele não percebeu que o seu maior rival e inimigo na verdade gostava dele!

–Mas...Mas você me tratou mal! Me chamando de dobe o tempo todo e...Me fazendo ficar em detenção! Criticando-me! Eu não entendo...

–Você não tem ideia como fica kawaii quando está irritado...Pode-se dizer que te irritar é uma das formas de eu expressar meu amor por você...

–Então...Você deve me amar muito... –Diz por fim Naruto tímido esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

Sasuke sorri, diferente dos seus sorrisos irônicos que sempre guardam por trás más intensões...Aquele fez o coração de Naruto se preencher de calor que logo se propagou por todo o seu corpo. Sentia-se feliz... Como se um peso fosse tirado de suas costas...

" Ele gosta de mim...Mas e eu...Gosto dele?"

– Naruto...Vamos continuar a sua detenção? –Diz Sasuke colocando o sobre a mesa da carteira e abrindo as suas pernas.

–Sa..Sasuke...Eu nunca fiz isso...Eu...

– Eu também nunca fiz...Guardei esse momento para você... –Sasuke abaixa um pouco o seu rosto escondendo o fato que ele também tinha corado com aquela revelação.

"Kawaii...Sasuke...Eu..."

– Fico feliz em compartilhar esse momento com a pessoa que amo... –Confessa em um sorriso.

Sasuke levanta o rosto surpreso com a revelação. Não se conteve mais e começa a beija de forma fervorosa o loiro. Enquanto se perdia nos lábios doces do outro, desfazia suas calças rapidamente. A quanto tempo esperava por isso? Finalmente conseguiu o que tanto queria...O seu Naruto.

– Gomen...Naruto...Eu...Não posso me controlar mais... –Fala ofegante Sasuke, já se posicionando na entrada do outro.

–Ah? Como assim? Sasu... –Antes de terminar a sua frase o loiro sente a entrada de um objeto estranho dentro de si. Aquilo doía muito. Começa a chorar. Abraço o outro tentando buscar conforto na sensação horrível que sentia.

–Gomen Naruto...Eu... –Sasuke sentiu um tremendo pesar por ter feito aquilo de forma tão bruta se entregando a seus desejos egoístas e não pensando no bem estar do seu companheiro.

–Está tudo bem...Se for o Sasuke...Então está tudo bem... –Falou fraco o loiro. O maior sentiu sua confiança voltar. Espera um pouco de tempo , sentindo que o incomodo ao outro diminui inicia a se movimentar, entrando e saído do frágil corpo nos seus braços. Murmurava palavras de afeto para amenizar a angústia que o outro devia estar sentindo.

– Ah...Sasu...Mais...Eu quero mais !–Solicita o loiro, a sensação de dor estava sessando e o prazer agora imperava.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem Naru... –Sasuke movimenta-se mais rápido. Sentia que chegaria ao seu ápice ao ouvir os gemidos, agora de prazer, do seu pequeno loiro.

– Sasu...Eu...

– Sim...Eu também Naru...

Mais alguns movimentos foram o suficientes para os dois gozarem. Sasuke preenche o interior do seu amado enquanto este sujava o torso vestidos de ambos.

– Sasuke... –Fala alguns momentos depois de uma longa pausa de silêncio. Os dois permaneciam abraçados com o maior afagando os cabelos loiros do menor.

–Hnm...?

–Como vou explicar para aos meus pais sobre isso...

–Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora , dobe...

–Mas eles vão notar...E não acho que vai sair com água...

–Do que diabos está falando?! –Encara o outro confuso.

–Disto... –Indica a mancha de sêmen que sujara toda a sua camisa e seu blaiser bem como o uniforme de Sasuke também.

– Mas o que... – O representante de classe começa a rir da situação.

–Teme! Não devia estar rindo! Meus pais vão me matar!

–Nós vamos pensar em uma solução...Mas antes...

– O que? –Pergunta não gostando da expressão que o outro estava fazendo. Não sabia se gostava deste Sasuke mais expressivo ... Estava começando a sentir saudade do Sasuke , príncipe do gelo.

–Segundo Round! –Diz o maior saltando sobre o loirinho que esperneava tentando fugir do novo "ataque".

Definitivamente iria sentir saudade do antigo Sasuke...

xxx

Kiba e Shika estavam parados encostados na entrada do colégio esperando o seu amigo Naruto.

–Nee...Naruto vai atrasar de novo...Não sei por que esperamos ele! Raramente ele chega cedo mesmo! –Reclama Kiba chupando um pirulito.

–Desta vez não...

–Como assim Shika? O que te faz pensar que ele vai chegar cedo hoje?! És vidente por acaso?!

–Não ...Eu tenho capacidade de ver! –Responde apontando para o loiro que vinha , mas ele não estava só. Para a surpresa dos amigos era o Sasuke Uchiha. O que mais surpreendera eles era o fato de Naruto está apoiado no maior, como se tivesse dificuldade de se movimentar.

– Ohayo... –Fala tímido o loirinho aos amigos que o observavam de boca aberta.

– Então...a noite deve ter sido agitada , ne? Devo dizer os parabéns para você? Espero que tenham usado camisinha...–Quebrou o silêncio Kiba , fazendo Naruto corar envergonhado. Kiba não esperou muito pela a reação do amigo e começa a correr para o interior do colégio deixando os três adolescentes para tras.

–Kiba! –Rosna Naruto tentando correr atrás do amigo, todavia não deu além de alguns passos para cair ajoelhado no chão com uma terrível dor nos quadris.

–Naruto você está bem?! –Pergunta Shika meio preocupado com as condições do amigo.

–Isso tudo é culpa sua, Teme! –Diz fitando o Sasuke que observava tudo indiferente.

–Minha culpa ? Bem...Não foi eu que disse " Sasu...Quero mais...Mais..." –Fala normalmente o representante de classe , não parecendo ligar pelo o fato de eles estarem em público.

–Desculpe Naruto, mas eu sinceramente não quero saber de sua vida sexual... –Diz Shika adentrando no colégio tentando esconder o seu rosto avermelhado.

–Teme!

–O que vai fazer agora? Me punir Naru-chan? –Se abaixa ao mesmo nível do loiro que estava corado da mesma cor de um tomate.

– Eu te odeio... –Resmunga baixinho.

–Não...Eu sei que você me ama... –Toca o queixo do outro o levantando. Aproxima-se e sela o momento com um beijo.

" Talvez eu me acostume com esse novo Sasuke..."


End file.
